


Un lugar especial

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Malachor V, Please Don't Hate Me, Sith Academy (Star Wars), Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Spoilers, dark side
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Kreia | Darth Traya & Darth Sion
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 1





	Un lugar especial

—Esa panda de bufones… no se dieron cuenta de lo que me hicieron. Y yo hice que lo supieran. Hasta el último momento de sufrimiento. Oh, sí… Hasta la última gota de mi soledad y abandono. Justo como ellos han acabado: saboreando las delicias de la muerte hasta que exhalaron por última vez.

El eco hacía de las suyas mientras la tormenta eléctrica, de vez en cuando, se hacía notar fuera. Las paredes lisas y las columnas infinitas jugueteaban con las palabras que recibían, permitiendo que estas viajasen de una superficie a otra sin ningún impedimento. Al fondo, un hombre quebrado que buscaba respuestas. Respuestas que no existían tal y como él las concebía: esto provocaba que le fuera imposible apreciar la realidad que lo rodeaba, la realidad que lo había moldeado sin que él tuviese nada que decir. Un hombre agrietado, de corta mirada por ser tuerto; con el pecho al aire, mostrando, orgulloso, todo el sufrimiento que soportaba con su mera existencia.

No había sido difícil para él encontrarla. Sabía dónde estaría una vez su plan se hubiese llevado a cabo. Y así fue. Malachor V, embriagador, tormentoso, dolido. Malachor V, donde la historia se repite justamente en la parte donde la muerte se alza sobre los vivos. Malachor V, centro de la academia sith más pequeña del universo: una maestra, dos aprendices y el mundo en sus manos. Malachor V, donde la traición persiguió a la maestra tras ser apuñalada por la orden jedi; donde volvió a sentir la fría mano de la deslealtad posarse, de nuevo, sobre su espalda, empujándola al vacío del abandono. Pero no esta vez.

—Has conseguido todo lo que querías… incluso engañar a la Exiliada. Pero no creerías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre lleno de grietas, acercándose lentamente mientras su sable láser, rojo como la sangre que había derramado durante todo este tiempo, se encendía en busca de su última presa.

—Eres tan simple como ella. No tienes ni idea de por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad, Sion? No pasa nada. Te lo explicaré…

Darth Traya empuñó con la Fuerza sus tres sables láseres morados, expectante. Movió sus brazos para poder recibir al que fuera uno de sus dos aprendices, ya convertido en un señor del lado oscuro.


End file.
